how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Magician's Code - Part One
Recap Continuing from the previous episode, Lily has gone in labor, while Marshall is in Atlantic City with Barney. When Ted and Robin arrive at the apartment to take her to the hospital, she tells them that she can't get admitted unless her contractions are four minutes apart. She then asks Ted and Robin to tell her stories to distract her from the pain. They later take her to the hospital when she is ready. Since Marshall and Barney are both intoxicated and can't drive back to New York, the try to find other ways to get back. Barney promises to take Marshall back if he promises the middle name of his son will be "Wait-for-it" and Marshall agrees. Barney then finds two seats on a senior citizens' bus to New York, but they later realize that the bus is going to Buffalo, not New York City. Marshall begs the driver to take a detour to New York city so that he can get to the hospital, but the driver tells him that he is not allowed to make a stop, unless it is an emergency. However, a few passengers fake a heart attack, forcing the driver to make a stop and Marshall and Barney finally reach the hospital when Lily is ready to push. While in the waiting room, Ted and Robin make up, and become friends again. Marshall then comes out of the delivery room, telling them that he is a dad. The gang then gathers around the baby and Lily, who tells them that the baby is named Marvin, after Marshall's dad, with his full name being Marvin Wait-for-it Eriksen, fulfilling Barney's conditions for getting Marshall back to New York. Everyone then welcomes Marvin into the world. Continuity *Ted has made a website referring to Lily giving birth (www.lilysinlabor.com), with Lily getting angry about him emailing it to everybody. Lily was previously angry at Marshall for making videos about their parties with other couples, as noted in the . *Lily does not want her father anywhere near her during medical emergencies. Lily's strained relationship with her father was first revealed in . *Robin says that she has delivered twelve babies, one of which was human. This is a reference to the on-air delivery she did on her show Come On, Get Up New York! in . *The scene where Dr. Sonya says "Lily, if you don't push, I'll shove this baby out your throat and pull it out of your mouth" was already shown in . *A sign saying "No Motorcycles On The Casino Floor" was put up at the casino in Atlantic City, because of Barney. This is a similar incident to the one in ; the sign in front of MacLaren's saying: "Absolutely No Boogieboarding". *Barney previously mentioned his distaste of women from Buffalo, New York in . *It is shown that Marshall has smoked his last cigarette in Atlantic City as stated in . *The scene when Marshall becomes drunk in Atlantic City and says "All Hail Beercules" was already shown in . Gallery Babyeriksen.jpg Daddy.jpg Regular86.jpg Robincrying.jpg Himym7x21gang.jpg|The gang and the baby Pushpush.jpg Himymltr.jpg Labor.jpg Lilylabor.jpg TMG-Pt1.jpg For a listing of all images on the wiki tagged as being from this episode, see Category:The Magician's Code - Part One images. Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *Ted is shown to be dressed as John Bender from the Breakfast Club, even though he is said to have dressed as a "Hanging Chad" every Halloween for a decade. *Robin says she was thirteen when her father caught her kissing a boy, but in she says she was fourteen. Allusions and Outside References *Marshall speaks like while being drunk. *Robin claims she spent some private time with at her bedroom. *Marshall imagines an ATM screen as actually showing scenes from the 1986 video game . *Ted reminds Lily of the gang trick-or-treating on Halloween as characters from the but they all dress as John Bender. *Barney tries to pick up women as the . He wonders why he is unable to pick up any women in biker attire and later tries doing it nude, impersonating 's voice. Music *You Were Born - Other Notes *The chinese note Marshall finds in his pants says 翼商场先生 or Mr. Ming's Store. *This episode was orignally going to be called 'Tell me a story'. Guests *Chris Elliott - Mickey Aldrin * - Dr. Sonya *Caine Sinclair - Joe *Nikki Stanley - Kate *Paul Eliopoulos - Homeless Man *Max Daniels - Cab Driver *Francesca Capaldi - 7-Year-Old Lily *Ken Takemoto - Elderly Chinese Man *Bobby C. King - Security Guard *Mike Grief - Bus Driver *Katie Enright - Nurse *Brenda Ballard - Fran *Elliot Goldwag - Alfred *Vivian Smallwood - Leila *Natalie Padilla - Banana Peel Girl *Scott Workman - Security Guard #2 Podcast Featuring Craig Thomas, Chris Harris and Sue Federman. Reception This episode, along with , was viewed by 8.49 million people. http://www.spoilertv.com/2012/05/ratings-news-15th-may-2012.html Donna Bowman of the gave the episode a B, stating that much happened in the episode even if there were contradictions along the way while the outcomes of certain events are attempts at misdirection. http://www.avclub.com/articles/the-magicians-code,73636/ 's Michelle Profis stated the episode does not leave anything for the audience to contemplate before the next season but left some emotional moments such as the baby being named after Marshall's father. http://tvrecaps.ew.com/recap/how-i-met-your-mother-season-7-finale/ Ethan Alter of gave the episode a C+. http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how-i-met-your-mother/the-magicians-code-part-1.php Robert Canning of gave the episode 8.5 out of 10. http://uk.tv.ign.com/articles/122/1224661p1.html References External Links * * * Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes